


Life of Pie

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, But maybe read The more the merrier first, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Part of a series can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: It is adoption day, Michael and his little sister Sammie arrive at the Winchester's home.There is pie. (With custard and cream)Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone.





	Life of Pie

Scared nervous and hopeful, Michael had never held so much emotion inside his small frame before. He thought he might pass out from it all, only his younger sister’s hand clasped tight in his own grounded him. Their social worker was there too of course, she’d found this family for them. Michael believed her when she said they were good people.

The house looked exactly like the picture, the porch, the swing seat, all present and correct. The car was there too, it really did look huge, shiny black and silver, a beast, the coolest car Michael had ever seen. The two men that were to be his and Sammie’s new parents were waiting by the door. They were smiling. Michael took a deep breath and stepped forward.

  

     “Hello, Michael. My name is Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas. This is my husband Dean.” Dean waved and smiled a bit wider. “We are very happy to finally have you both here.”

 

     Adoptions took a long time, there were visits, interviews and lots and lots of paper. At least that is how it seemed to Michael’s six year old self. He hoped the wait was worth it. It had been over six months since their mother’s death. Six months spent in the care home, five of those months waiting for this day. Learning to hope.

 

     He looked down at his sister, then back at the two tall men,

 

     “This is Sammie, she’ll be four real soon.” Sammie waved shyly, her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth.

 

     Cas beamed, “Oh I do love a party. Dean here makes everyone a pie on their birthday. Though maybe little girls would prefer he learn to make a cake?”

 

Sammie let her thumb fall out of her mouth, “I love pie” she whispered. “Can I gets a whole pie? Just for me?” Her blue eyes were wide with astonishment.

    

     “Of course, sweetheart” Dean replied. “Whatever kind of pie you like, that is what you’ll get.”

 

     Sammie bounced on her feet a little, “oh, lemon, lemon sticky top pie!”

 

Dean chuckled, “So one lemon meringue pie for the lady Cas. And what about you young man? You got a favourite pie?”

 

As he spoke Dean stepped back, drawing the children and their caseworker Missouri into the house. He wandered toward the kitchen, figuring leftover apple pie might be just the thing to ease some of the nerves they were all suffering form.

 

     Michael had never been in such a nice house. Their old apartment had been four rooms, sitting room with a pull out bed where he slept, kitchen, bathroom, and his mom’s bedroom. Sammie slept in with their mom unless she had a man over. In the weeks before her death there had been a lot of men. They’d made Michael uncomfortable, he’d tried to distract his sister with games. They’d play hide and seek, spending hours in the buildings laundry room keeping out of the way. Was it bad he felt relief after their mother died?

Once they got to the kitchen, Dean, the taller of the two men, picked Sammie up and secured her in a sort of high chair that wasn’t really a high chair. It pushed up to the table so Sammie could reach her slice of pie, but it did tie her in. Michael was happy she was safe, he wouldn’t have to watch her while he ate the whole time.

    

     “Cream or custard Michael?” Castiel asked.

    

     “Huh?”

    

     “Dean has apple pie, would you like it with cream or custard?”

    

     “Both is an option too.” Dean added, still smiling.

 

Both? Michael thought, not only was there pie but he could have cream and custard?

 

     “Are you rich?” the words were out of his mouth before he realised how rude they sounded. He ducked his head waiting for the reprimand.

 

Dean caught Castiel’s eye, they both smiled, it was an odd smile Michael thought, a little sad, but like they were sharing something important.

 

     “We’re not poor Michael, but we’re not rich either. We have enough. Enough to be able to take good care of you and your sister, and our other daughter Krissy.”

 

Castiel nodded as Dean spoke adding, “You will never have to worry about food, money, or of being cold, or anything else. We want you both here, we want you both to be safe and happy.”

    

     “Why?” he couldn’t help it, he had to know.

 

The two men exchanged a look once more, Dean nodded once seeming to give Cas permission for something.

    

     “I lost my mother when I was about your age.” Cas began, “I didn’t realise it at the time, but I lost my baby brother too. We were taken into care and separated.” Castiel’s smile was sad, Michael wished he hadn’t asked, he liked Castiel’s happy smile, it was gummy and his eyes crinkled. 

 

     Dean continued for his husband, “When Missouri showed us your file, we knew we could take you both, keep you together, so we did. Or we’d like to, if you're happy to stay.”

By now there was pie with both custard and whipped cream on the table in front of Michael, he took a big spoonful, chewed once before swallowing it down.

 

     “It’s good” he said grinning. “We’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I added to this series.  
> I was doing a writing course online, I submitted this short as an assignment, didn't change names or anything. My tutor really liked it. I hope you do too.


End file.
